movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Quest for Canterlot
Crossover Parody of "Quest for Camelot" and "Brave." Cast Merida/Kayley: Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Season 1; She'll wield a magic bow, merged with her recovered burnt bow, and unlimited magic arrows after her visit with the witch) Extras with Sora: Biyomon (Digimon) Wreck-It Ralph/Garret: Matt Ishida (Digimon Season 1; Matt can be Garret's blind and lonewolf side, and his blindness will be healed in Chapter 17) Extras with Matt: Gabumon, TK Takaishi, and Patamon (Digimon Season 1) Devon and Cornwall: Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Randall Boggs, Fungus (Monsters, Inc.), and the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); They and Randall, along with the Dazzlings and Oblina, can fall in love the same way Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun did in "Wreck-It Ralph") Witch's assistants: Ickis, Krumm, Oblina (AAAHH!! Real Monsters), Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), and the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; They join the quest because they want to help Sora fix the spell she put on Toshiko) Queen Eleanor: Toshiko Takenouchi (Digimon; Instead of changing fate over marital tradition, it can be over Sora's dream of becoming a knight, which after Yupa's death and Haruhiko loosing his foot to Ganon, Toshiko becomes overprotective of Sora and during the journey as a wolf-bear, she learns to loosen up, let go of Sora, and let her follow her dreams) Eleanor's bear form: Toshiko's wolf-bear form (OC creature; With the fur, ears, tail, and muzzle of a wolf, and body, arms, legs, and claws of a bear) Ayden: Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Extra allies: Tai and Kari Kamiya, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Agumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Gatomon (Digimon Season 1; They join from the start), Ashitaka, San (Princess Mononoke; They'll join along with Matt's group), the Mane Seven, and Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) King Fergus: Haruhiko Takenouchi (Digimon; He can also be captured along with the Digidestined's parents besides loosing his foot to Ganon) Lady Julianna: The Digidestined's parents (Digimon; They, along with Haruhiko, will witness Toshiko turning into a wolf-bear and before getting captured by Myotismon and his army, try to sneak Toshiko out) Sir Lionel: Lord Yupa (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind; As Sora's uncle) Ruber: Myotismon (Digimon; With his monster form Malomyotismon) Extras with Myotismon: Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Anti-Sora (Kingdom Hearts; He'll get killed off like how Nuka did in "The Lion King 2" during the scene where the heroes discover Ganon's origin is like the spell casted on Toshiko), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Ruber's army: Devimon, Etemon/Metaletemon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, (Digimon), Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Cortex, his mutants, and Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Gryphon: Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon (Digimon) Mordu: Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; His true form is Ganondorf from "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess," and his monster form will be what someone with an evil heart can turn into by the spell and the wolf-bear forms only represent people on the good guy side) Witch: Stays the same (Brave) Merida's brothers: Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Ducktales; They join the quest as well and after arrival in Canterlot at the end, they accidentally eat the magic cake and become wolf-bear cubs as well) Bladebeak: Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam) (Unlike "Quest for Camelot," they'll join Team Excalibur during the Monster Valley detour) Julianna's servants/Maudie: Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales), Donald and Daisy Duck (Disney) (They'll be unaware of Toshiko's transformation at first until the end during the final battle) King Arthur: Leomon (Digimon) Merlin: Wizardmon (Digimon) Extra with Leomon: Ogremon (Digimon; As Leomon's kind, yet tough, advisor) Knights: Various good guys Ogre: Kimeramon (Digimon) Angus: Epona (The Legend of Zelda; She'll stay with the heroes unlike "Quest for Camelot") Wisps: Kodama (Princess Mononoke) Musical numbers 1 United We Stand (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Knights) 2 On My Uncle's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Sora) 3 Touch the Sky (From "Brave") (Performed by Sora) 4 Myotismon (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Myotismon and his army) 5 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the Digidestined's moms) 6 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Ashitaka and San) 7 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Matt) 8 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Team Excalibur and Tiny, Dingodile, Leatherhead, and the Monstars) 9 If I Didn't Have You (From "Monsters, Inc.") (Performed by Mike's group) 10 I Whistle a Happy Tune (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Team Excalibur) 11 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) (From "Brave") (Performed by Toshiko and young Sora) 12 Into the Open Air (From "Brave") (Performed by Sora in her mind) 13 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Team Excalibur) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in Team Excalibur) 15 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Sora) 16 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Sora) 17 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Matt) 18 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) Reprise (From "Brave") (Performed by Toshiko and young Sora) 19 Learn Me Right (From "Brave") (Performed by Mumford and Sons in Chapters 18 and 19) 20 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 19) 21 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 22 If We Hold On Together (From "The Land Before Time") (Performed by Diana Ross, second end credits song) 23 I Stand Alone End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Steve Perry, third end credits version) 24 The Prayer End Credits/Italian Version (Original song) (Performed by Celtic Woman/Andrea Bocelli, fourth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Haruhiko's Foot Loss and Yupa's Death Chapter 2: Sora's Secret Dream/Toshiko's Legend-History Lesson Chapter 3: Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament Chapter 4: Sora and Toshiko's Argument/Sora Visits the Woodcarving Witch Chapter 5: Sneaking a Transformed Toshiko Out/Myotismon's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins Chapter 6: Into the Forbidden Jungle/Meeting Matt and Crash's Groups Chapter 7: The Witch's Message/Team Excalibur is Born Chapter 8: Detour in Monster Valley/New Recruits in Mike's Group and Tiny, Dingodile, Leatherhead, and the Monstars Chapter 9: Facing Fear with Confidence/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Sora's Childhood Memory Chapter 10: Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Toshiko's Temporary Beast Behavior Chapter 11: Escape from Myotismon's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: The Kimeramon's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back Chapter 13: Discovering Ganon's Origin/Myotismon's Group and their Army Team Up with Ganon Chapter 14: Sora's Song for Toshiko/Matt and Crash's Groups and the Magic Assistants, Except Sonic's Group, Temporally Leave Chapter 15: Sora's Group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Tiny, Dingodile, and Leatherhead Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands Chapter 16: Sora's Group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Tiny, Dingodile, and Leatherhead Escape Thanks to the Monstars/Saving Leomon Chapter 17: Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 18: Myotismon's Group and Ganon's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride Chapter 19: Official Knights of Canterlot/EndingCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Crossover Parodies